


The Gift

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: In the world where the old gods never left Bast and Stribog make a bet





	The Gift

"How are your skies and winds today?"

"Good. See that plane? Pilot is one of mine. It's his first solo flight. I couldn't be more proud."

"I'm glad your mood if lifted. You will be delighted to know that my Black Panther just saved the life of your favorite human."

"Why haven't I heard about it?"

"It happened mere minutes ago. You know my connection with the Black Panther is strong." 

"Then I thank you, my lady, for keeping an eye on them."

"I must admit, that human of yours is rather peculiar. Did he chose you or were he born into your belief?"

"His family are my devoted followers. For generations they prayed to me and brought me offerings. He's not the first Ross to roam the sky under my protection. May I ask what is your interest in him?"

"I never saw the one who bears my gift so worried about someone who isn't his own. I'm intrigued... What do you say we make a bet. If your human wins the heart of mine, I give you the heart-shaped herb to gift to any mortal of your choosing. And if my human wins the heart of yours, I decide his fate."

"Only his fate, not his death."

"Fine. But when he dies his soul is mine."

"Hm... I accept your bet."

***

T'Challa felt the plane shake a little, like they passed through a strong wind. He looked at where agent Ross lied unconscious but the man was stable. 

They will reach Wakanda soon. T'Challa already felt his home. Like a compass that knows where the North is, his heart knew where his home was, and the closer he got the stronger was the pull. The only other time he felt that kind of pull was in Busan. He knew Everett Ross was there before he even saw the man.

That's why T'Challa had to save him. He wasn't sure what that pull meant but if he were to learn the meaning behind it he needed agent Ross alive. 

***

Everett still felt phantom pain from the gunshot when he woke up.

He reached to touch his spine but found nothing. Not even a bandage. How long was he out? Weeks? Months?

The girl in the lab told him he was shot yesterday and that his injury was healed not with some kind of magic or a miracle but with technology. Somehow that was even harder to believe in. 

Until he saw what Wakanda was hiding. What T'Challa risked by bringing him here. 

***

He wanted to spend more time with agent Ross. To learn more about the man and the pull he felt. Even if deep down he knew what it was.

T'Challa was too afraid to ask about Everett's feelings. It wasn't the right time. He wanted to wait until all this is over so he could talk with Everett properly. Tell him everything. 

Unfortunately, they won't have that time now.

Loosing the fight with Erik he felt regret for failing his country, his family, his heart.

***

Everything happened so fast, Everett barely had time to process it all. But one news almost broke him.

'The king is dead' Nakia told him. And with T'Challa died something to which Everett didn't even had a name yet. Something like hope. Something like maybe, almost, if... 

***

"I can't believe it. If I hadn't know better I would have accused you of cheating."

"Never. But you can't deny that our humans both won and lost. As per our agreement, you can gift the heart-shaped herb to anyone. And I get to decide Everett Ross' fate."

"What good will it do if the mortal I care about is suffering. And with your garden destroyed, do you even have the herb?"

"I saved one before we made the bet. Whom do you choose?"

"T'Challa. If I can't decide Everett's fate I can at least give him his beloved back."

***

The king was alive but just barely. Nakia wanted to steal heart-shaped herb and give it to M'Baku but was too late. And now they had no means to save T'Challa. 

Then a strange man appeared out of nowhere. Everett kneeled before him and started to pray. Nakia knew then that it was his god. But what would this strange god do in Wakanda? 

Stribog opened his palm and gave Everett the herb.

"Save him, child. Your fate is no longer in my hands but I can give you this last gift."

With that he was gone and Everett hurried to T'Challa's side.

***

"What will you do with him?"

"With Everett? I plan for him to stay in Wakanda. To marry his beloved and be by his side while they change the world. They will be happy for many years and die of old age surrounded by family and friends. Then their souls will travel together to the afterlife and be welcome in my realm."

"You planned this."

"I hoped for it."

"While I'm upset of loosing my favorite human I must thank you for caring about his happiness."

***

For as long as he lived he visited small temple in Wakanda. It was not a temple of Bast or Hanuman but rather of a god that looked after his family for generations.

Everett still prayed to Stribog and left him offerings for he gave Everett something better than flying. His gift to Everett was life.


End file.
